My Hearts Treasure
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is hiding at the Cullen's abandoned house because Jacob had started beating her. When she sees a flash of something falling in the clearing. She meets Captain Jim Hawkins. This is her life 8 years later…
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is hiding at the Cullen's abandoned house because Jacob had started beating her. When she sees a flash of something falling in the clearing. She meets Captain Jim Hawkins. This is her life 8 years later…

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

Bella had run away from Jacob the boy her healed her heart when Edward left. Now he has been abusing her. Bella had been at the Cullen house for two weeks. Bella looks up at the moon she was feeling a pull coming from out there. There was a flash and something falls from the sky. Bella runs to see what it was something in her heart was telling her to go. She finds a boat with a shimmering sail crashed in the clearing next to the Cullen House.

"Hello is anyone there?" Bella asks cautiously approaching

A man appears stumbling from the wreckage. Bella goes to him to support him. When a little pink blob comes out of the boat.

"Where did you come from? What are you?" Bella asks laying him on the couch to look at his leg

The man looks at her feeling a connection form between them. Something his old captain talked about. When she fell in love with Dr Delbert Doppler. Bella touches his hand and it sets of a spark.

"I am Captain Jim Pheiades Hawkins. And this is my friend Morph. I am in your debt ma'am", Jim says

That's when he notices her bruises that were being to fade.

"Who did this to you Ma'am? No woman should be treated like that", Jim says

"My boyfriend. He is a shape-shifter. He turns into a wolf. I have been hiding here. My Dad said he is not my Dad. Said his name was John Silver my real dad is", Bella replies bandaging his leg, "You still haven't answered my question where did you come from? What is that creature?"

Jim is shocked this is Silver's daughter. She was beautiful. He had to tell her.

"I am on Earth the planet that has no knowledge of us aren't I?" Jim asks

"It is Earth. What…", Bella asks

Jim pulls out a globe and it becomes a hologram.

"There are other worlds out there is space. I am Captain of the RSB Legacy. It is a ship that flies though space. My home planet is named Montressor. There are hundreds of planets out there and space animals. Like Morph here who is a shape-shifter", Jim says softly

The pink creature Morph turns into Jim.

"Well done Morph", Jim says

Morph turns back happily.

"I suppose if Vampire and Werewolves exist. Other life forms do too", Bella says believing him

"What is your story? We have time before my first mate finds us. So tell me about yourself and I will me", Jim says

Feeling like she could trust him she tells him everything then he returns the favour and tells her about himself.

"You live an advantageous life", she says looking at the stars and thinking what it would be like to sore around them.

See them up close.

"I know your real Father", Jim says

"You do?" Bella says shocked

"He used to be a space Pirate. But he changed his ways and he is working on my ship as the cook. He has to be closely watched according to the courts. He is a cyborg. I owned him a life debt so I got him on probation with me. I have enough power to do that", Jim says

"What does he look like?" Bella asks

"Morph show her", Jim says

Morph transforms into a man with robot parts Bella reaches out. His one good eye was her eyes.

That's when she hears a beeping sound.

"That's me. Captain Hawkins", Jim says into the communicator

"Captain we will pick you up in a minute. Are you injured?" a voice asks

"My leg hurts but I have found someone to help me. Bring the boat down to collect make sure your not seen this is important", Jim replies

"Aye Captain", the voice says

"I guess you will be going", Bella says disappointed

"How would you like to come with me? Travel the universe. I will protect you. I promise. Meet your father. He will be happy to see you", Jim asks grasping her hands

"Come, come, come", Morph says nuzzling Bella's cheek

She smiles, "Are you sure it is no trouble?"

"No. Come away with me. We will travel the Galaxy. I will heal your heart and not hurt it. I promise you will always be safe with me", Jim says

Bella flings her arms around his neck and hugs him tight before drawing back. Looking into his brown eyes that actually held real love. Jim kisses her and Bella kisses him back.

"Yes I will come away with you", Bella says breathlessly

"Do you have anything to pack?" Jim asks

"Some clothes but that is it", Bella replies

"Well then let me help you", Jim says groaning getting up

Bella holds him steady.

"Wait here I have something that might help you", Bella says dashing away but coming back with a walking stick, "Put most of your weight on this for now"

"Thank you Miss Bella. Now shall I help you pack?" Jim asks

Bella smiles and nods they go up the stairs together Bella had been staying in Alice's old room. She pulls out a duffel bag.

"You like reading", Jim says looking at the books the she had put in the duffel bag

"Yes. My ex's said I read too much", Bella says

"I will never say that to you. You have my word", Jim says, "Take as many books as you like. I am going to need some time off with this leg. I will get you some other books. My friend Dr Delbert Doppler has many books which you will find interesting"

He was rewarded with a stunning smile from her.

"I am done", Bella says

"Let me…", Jim starts

"No. You can barely walk. I can carry it", Bella says smiling

"Ok Miss Bella. Let me lead the way", Jim says taking her hand

They leave the Cullen House. Morph floating in front of them to the clearing in which he crashed. To find another boat hovering there.

"We can't save that long boat Captain", the man says

"Burn it. By the way this is the lovely Miss Bella who will now be joining us. She has helped me when I crashed", Jim says, "Bella this is my First Mate Rubous"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Bella. Let me help you on", Mr Rubous says holding out his hand

Bella was nervous they good see but also excited.

"I will get on first then help you up", Jim says

First Mate Rubous helps him onto the long boat. Jim and him hold out a hand to help her on. Bella takes their hands and they pull her into the long boat.

"Sit tight. Take us back to the ship", Jim orders

"Yes Captain", Mr Rubous says

Jim puts her arm around Bella as they fly off into the sky.

"There is our Ship", Jim says pointing to ship

Bella was amazed at the golden sails. Mr Rubous goes underneath the ship ropes come down and pull them up.

"Captain glad you are alive", a female cat-like person says

"Thanks Susan. This is Miss Bella. She will be joining us. Set course to Montressor", Jim orders

"Yes Captain", they say

"This way Bella", Jim says taking her hand and leading her up to the deck

"It is beautiful", Bella whisperers

"You haven't seen anything yet", Jim says wrapping an arm around her waist

"We are ready to take off Captain"

"Let's go", Jim says

The soar up towards the top to earth.

"Engage artificial gravity", Jim orders as they begin to float

Bella knows that Jim won't let her go. They easily are back on the ships floor. Soaring away from earth. Bella's eyes widen this was amazing.

"I never seen the moon that close", Bella whisperers

"It is magical isn't it", Jim says pulling her close

"It is", Bella says then looking around the ship it was amazing nothing like Earth ships

"This way to my estate room", Jim says leading her up the stairs, "Susan tell Silver I want to see him in my estate room as soon as possible"

"I will Captain", the cat like woman says leaving

Jim takes her into his open room.

"This is my desk were I plot my courses. Behind that door is my private sleeping quarters. We can share. I don't want you down below with the others. I want you to see the galaxies", Jim says watching her look around in wonder, "Those books on the shelf are some I have collected. Feel free to read them"

"I think I would like to see more then my old home", Bella replies

"I will show you everything on our way to MY home planet. It is a long way. So I will get to show you everything so will your Dad", Jim says

"Will my Dad like me?" Bella asks

"He will love you. He made me believe in myself. He has a good heart just got miss lead along the way. That's why I told the court to give him another chance", Jim says taking a seat heavily

Bella looked out the window watching the boat sore. Not noticing someone coming in.

"You called for me Captain", Silver says with a smile, "I see you have gotten hurt again"

"Bruises and cuts that is all. My friend I would like you to meet my rescuer Bella who I believe is your daughter", Jim says gesturing to Bella who had now turned around looking at Silver

"You have grown. I recognise my blood anywhere. Elsa my daughter", Silver says softly

"Your truly my father?" Bella asks

"Yes. I am sorry for leaving you on that planet", Silver says

"Have you got proof?" Bella asks softly

Silver pulls out a holo-locket and opens it. I 3D picture comes out showing Bella as a baby then as a toddler. Bella recognised herself.

"Dad?" Bella whisperers

"Yes Treasure it is me", Silver says as Bella flings her arms around him

He hugs her back tightly letting her tears go on his coat.

"Why did you call me Elsa?" Bella asks

"That's what I named you when you were born. Elsa Nevaeh Silver. You can keep the name they gave you if you want", Silver replies

"No I want to leave the past in the past where it belongs. I have a lot of bad stuff in my past. So I will go with the name you gave me", Elsa/Bella says

"Elsa Nevaeh Silver it is then", Silver says hugging her tightly

"May I offer you a tour of the ship Miss Silver?" Jim asks smiling

"Yes please", Elsa says smiling

As the voyage went Elsa got used to being on a ship in space. It was amazing to her seeing comets up close the silver dust that comes off them. Elsa was treated as a High guest on the ship. Everyone liked her she could be seen talking to the crew. She didn't seem worried about them being different from her she treated them all the same. She relaxed a lot. Now she had a loving father and a man that didn't beat her or treat her like glass.

Jim has his arms around her waist they had gotten closer sense the start of her advantage. They were now dating with the permission of Silver. Jim's leg was healing nicely. They could often be found taking a walk together at night across the ship. Jim had pointed out everything to her along the way.

"What's that?" Elsa asks looking at the moon but it had buildings

"That is the space port. Our stop before going to Montresser", Jim says grinning

"Space Port sighted Captain", a crew member says

"Take us in. We re-stook and then head for a break in Montresser", Jim orders taking Elsa's hand and leading her up to watch them pull in

Silver came up to stand by his daughter as she looked in amazement at the Moon Space Port. They pull in.

"It's amazing isn't it Treasure?" Silver asks his daughter

"It is", Elsa says as they dock

"Susan can you go with Silver and Elsa. Elsa needs papers. Since she is Silver's daughter he can provide her birth certificate. She needs a spacers ID. I will meet you there. I have a stop to make", Jim says

"Yes Captain", Susan says

"Aren't you coming with us?" Elsa asks

"I need to make a stop. I will meet you in 2 hours", Jim assures her

The gang way went out.

"Come on my Treasure lets go", Silver says wrapping his good arm around her

Susan follows behind making sure no one tries anything. She gives them the glare if they look that way.

"Dad can I get a silver stripe in my hair before we go?" Elsa asks

"Ok. We need to go down this street then", Silver says taking her into a hair dresser

"Lovely day isn't it?" a woman says

"It is. My daughter would like a silver stripe in her hair. Here is the money", Silver says handing over some gold coins

"I can change a lock of her hair to silver. Come her Miss", the woman says

Elsa looks at her father.

"He can change people's hair with a hand on the lock", Silver explains

Elsa steps forward and the woman buts a hand on a lock of her hair and changes it to glittering silver.

"Here is a mirror. What do you think Miss?" the woman asks

Bella looked at her hair to see the woman had taken her idea one step farer. A lock of her hair was glittering silver like comet dust. And her hair was sparkling.

"It's beautiful", Elsa says, "Is in permanent? Do I need to wash my hair with a special shampoo?"

"Its permanent and no. Your hair will not change. She can do anything you want with it. But it would go back the same until someone like me changes it", the woman says smiling

"Thank you. I love it", Elsa says, "What do you think Dad? Susan?"

"It looks wonderful Treasure", Silver says smiling

"It is lovely Miss Silver", Susan says

"We better be off. That you Ma'am", Silver says as they leave

The go through the streets and go into a building.

"How can we help you?" a creature asks

"I need to register my daughter. She hasn't been in space before these past few weeks. I have just found her again. She needs ID", Silver says

"What planet was she in?" the creature asks

"Earth sir", Elsa replies

"Not many people from there come here. Why was she on earth?" the creature asks

"I thought it would be a better life for her. Now I know how wrong I was", Silver replies

"What is her name?" the creature asks

"Her name is Elsa Nevaeh Silver. She was born on the 7th of August. 21 years ago", Silver says

"Ah there is her name. Elsa Nevaeh Silver born to John Silver and Lillian Silver. Let me get her photo now", the creature says, "Stand in front of the board"

Elsa does and the photo was taken with a camera she hadn't seen before.

"Done here is your ID", the creature says handing it over

"Thank you", Elsa says

Elsa sees Jim waiting for them smiling.

"Done?" he asks

"Yep", Elsa says

"I like your hair", Jim says giving her a kiss

"Thank you. I wanted something different", Elsa replies

"You are beautiful my treasure", Silver says to his daughter

"I agree. Now let's get back to the ship. We best be on our way", Jim says offering his arm to her

They all go back to the ship. Ready to head to Jim's home planet…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
